Two
by Arete Panthar
Summary: Hephaestion explains to Dripetis one of the teachings that orientates his life and Alexander's...


Hi, everyone! First of all, I'd like to explain that I had the idea for this story after having read, about six years ago, a fanfic that was here, in the Alexander archive. The thing is, I don't remember who was the auhtor, or how the fic was called, only that it was in English. There was a scene that described Hephaestion and Dripetis's honeymoon in a very charming and tender way, and afterwards, while Dripetis is asleep, Hephaestion finds among her belongings the scroll that she had been talking about, and it turns out to be a copy of the Iliad. I decided to use this unexpected identification between him and her to wirte a story, and I'd like to thank here who wrote that fic, even if I don't know who it was. If someone has a clue as to who may be the author or what may be the name of the fic, please tell me! hehe

The name "Two" was inspired by a song called "Dois", whose author is Brazilian singer Tiê (in Portuguese, "Dois" means "Two"). I tried to translate the lyrics, they are at the end, it's a really nice song that was part of the creation of the story, and I think they really match.

Well, that's all... hope you like it!

* * *

Hephaestion was married to Dripetis, one of king Darius' youngest daughters. And when he discovered that she had a copy of the Iliad among her belongings in their wedding night, he believed himself to be blessed in a way he never thought he could be in a marriage. He spent hours with her reading pieces of the Iliad, and explaining the parts that she didn't understand. Some of these parts were about Achilles and Patroclus, and he felt a special pleasure explaining them. One day, he read the original in Greek and spoke about the relation between the two of them:

"And Achilles and Patroclus were best friends, their most loyal friends. They could trust each other their most intimate secrets…", he said while the shine in his eyes increased, and a light smile accompanied his words. Dripetis seemed absorbed listening to him, but also as if she thought of something that intrigued her.

"… So much, that it was like they shared only one soul", he went on, and at this moment Dripetis asked:

"Like you and Alexander?"

Hephaestion stopped and raised his eyes surprised by the question. It had been completely unexpected that it came from Dripetis, but also, at the same time, with he and Alexander used to comparing themselves to the heroes of the Iliad and even in a provocative tone being compared to them in jokes, it felt so natural.

Caught by surprise, he started to explain:

"We have Achilles and Patroclus as our heroes, just like every Greek boy and man", he made a pause, searching for the words, "But there's a deeper connection, Achilles is Alexander's ancestor…"

"But I mean… do you also share only one soul?", she asked, her big eyes staring at him.

Hephaestion made another pause, lowering his eyes. The question of the friendship between men was simple to him, Alexander and their companions, that had grown up listening to this teaching of Aristotle, that friendship is one soul inhabiting two bodies. And it had been very clear since they were of a young age, that they shared one soul, in such a deep way as that of Achilles and Patroclus. They could understand each other with a single eye contact. They could confess to each other their most intimate desires, their anguishes, hopes and dreams of glory. They had one another, and that was enough. There was no mystery, but for Dripetis there certainly was.

"We have been loyal friends since we were boys. He is like Achilles, destined to an incomparable glory and more impetuous, and I am like Patroclus, his closest friend and that many times brings him back to reason. We identify ourselves with their friendship, which is one form of love", he continued, not being very sure of what to say next. He didn't expect Dripetis to understand. How could he explain the deep love between Achilles and Patroclus that he and Alexander had as a model? She could be resentful at him or even at Alexander, knowing that there was such a deep connection between them. And the charming vision of her, which had started in their wedding night, would disappear at that moment. But it was good that she knew it and didn't delude herself thinking he could belong to her. It would be better if none of them was deluded, and if it was necessary, that all that charming vision ended now. All of this passed through his head, almost making it impossible to decide what to think. But as she continued attentive, almost without blinking, listening to him, he went on: "And that is sharing only one soul, it is the deepest love that exists."

Now he looked at her and she lowered her head, nodding. It didn't seem the attitude of someone who will get resentful.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't like you".

She raised her eyes. Her parted lips seemed to indicate her surprise. He continued, now with a more relaxed expression:

"And I like more than I think I could. In fact, I didn't know what to think when Alexander announced that I would be married to you, only that you seemed to be very innocent, unlike the girls I had already met. When I saw you closer, in the wedding night, that attracted me, and when I discovered that we had a common interest… well…"

"Please", she said, putting her extended fingers on his lips, "I understand what exists between you and Alexander, and I don't mean to interfere in something so precious. I am satisfied with your presence when it is possible."

Now Hephaestion was really surprised. She took away her hand as delicately as she had put it, and pressing her lips she looked at him, waiting for what he had to say. Lowering his eyes he smiled, barely believing how lucky he had been marrying her. He came closer and looking at her in the eyes, he said softly:

"Dripetis, I give to you my sincere affection", he said putting his hand on hers, stroking it.

"And I accept how much I can have of it", she answered holding his hand. Her eyes had such an innocent expression… Hephaestion came closer and put his mouth on hers, pressing her lips in a soft kiss. It was a tender kiss, in a way he never thought he could give a woman. But if with Alexander he could be one, with her he could be two… with a different tenderness.

_Two_

_(Tiê)_

_Like two strangers,_

_Each one on a road,_

_We bumped into each other in a corner, in a common place._

_So, what are your plans?_

_I actually have a lot of them,_

_If you come with me along the road, I can tell you._

_And nevertheless, I wanted to ask _

_If you have with you_

_Something to give to me. _

_If there's plenty of space in your heart._

_Do you want to take my luggage_

_Or not?_

_And apparently I will insert you in my landscape,_

_And you will teach me your truths,_

_And if we stop to think about it, we already wanted all this from the beginning._

_By day I will show myself from a long distance,_

_By night you will see from a short one_

_The certain_

_And the uncertain, we will know._

_And nevertheless, I wanted to tell _

_That I may have here with me_

_Something to give to you._

_There's plenty of space in my heart,_

_I will take your luggage,_

_And anything else that you have._

_And nevertheless, I wanted to tell_

_That I have here with me_

_Something to give to you._

_That there's plenty of space in my heart,_

_I will take your luggage,_

_And anything else that you have._


End file.
